


Sunburst

by AstriferousSprite



Series: They're Washingtonians, Harold [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Finn wakes up his boyfriend with an odd request.





	Sunburst

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love these nerds and I love sappy moments

“Hey.”

Poe grumbles as Finn shakes him awake. “What is it?”

“I don’t know, I just have this urge,” says Finn. “Gotta get out of the house.”

“Ok.”

“To Gasworks,” he says. “I’ve just been dying to take pictures there, but it’s Saturday, I don’t really feel like putting up with crowds, you know?”

“Are you seriously waking me up at—” He turns to check. “—five in the morning for some freaking photographs?”

“Can’t be any worse than getting Dick’s at four, is it?”

Poe sighs. “Point,” he says, getting up. Finn smiles. “Just give me ten minutes, and we’re leaving.”

 

Rey (of all people) is waiting for them when they show up at Gasworks park, camera already in hand.

“What a surprise, fancy meeting you here,” she says with not an ounce of surprise in her voice. “Now come on, we’ve got less than an hour until sunrise.”

Poe tilts his head. “And that’s relevant how…?”

She waves her hand. “Don’t think about it,” she says. “Just—act natural. Pretend we’re not taking pictures.”

For the next few minutes, she and Finn proceed to take as many pictures of the old plant as they can. Poe finds it oddly fun to pose, leaning against the old pipes and smiling at the lightening sky as Finn captures it. Finn and Rey end up taking a fun double photo of each other aiming their cameras, while Rey takes one of Finn showing off his latest photo to Poe (he somehow made the pipes even more golden than they already are, it’s lovely).

For that matter, she ends up taking a lot of pictures of the two of them.

“You know, if you just wanted to take a walk, I would have happily obliged,” says Poe, cheerfully linking his arm with Finn’s as they walk towards the great mound.

Finn snorts. “Sure you would have.”

“No, I’m serious!” That only earns him more laughter. “Come on!”

“You don’t have to kid yourself, Poe,” he says, stopping at the peak of the hill (Rey still trailing them). “I know you would have put up a fight. But you know what?” he continues, as Poe begins to protest. “That’s fine. Because I don’t really care about who you say you’ll be. I love who you really are, lazy ass and all.”

“I’m touched that you think that,” says Poe, turning to him.

“No, seriously,” says Finn, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. “We’ve been together for, what, two years? I know how you act, all the silly quirks you have and all the habits you’ve developed, and I love you for all of that. I love your smile, and how you name your guitar, and how much gel you actually use to get that supposedly effortless look, and how much you grumble in the mornings because your boyfriend wanted to take a walk.” He smiles. “You’re a crabby ass, but you’re _my_ crabby ass.”

The sun peeks over the hill, spilling the first rays of sun onto the ground.

“So, if you don’t mind,” says Finn, as Poe’s eyes widen when he realizes just What Exactly Is Going On, “I’d like to spend the rest of my life with you, stupid habits and all.” Finally pulling his hands out of his pockets, he gets onto his knee and takes out a small, silver band, brandishing it delicately. “Poe Dameron, will you be my fucking husband?”

Of course. The cameras, the presence of Rey, even the artful arrival before daybreak—it was all planned to perfection. That fucking artist, Finn—he couldn’t do something as important as this by half measures. It has to be just perfect.

It’s perfect.

“ _Yes,_ ” he says, feeling his face begin to tear up. “Yes, holy shit, Finn, yes, _yes._ ” Smiling widely, he pulls up Finn for a quick kiss, before giving up all pretenses and just crying right there on his shoulder. And Finn holds him all the while, steady and soothing.

“Here,” he says after a few seconds, putting a bit of space between them as he holds out the ring. “Give me your hand.” Looking down fondly, Finn tenderly cradles their hands together as he slips the silver band onto his finger. “It suits you.”

Poe laughs through his tears, and they kiss again, gently cradling their foreheads together as Rey continues to capture their reactions. His heart is light with love for this man—his boyfriend, his _fiancé,_ looking at him with such a warm expression it could make him melt. And to think they’re going to spend the rest of their lives together—

Why, Poe wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, if you ever get a chance to visit Gasworks, _do it._  
>  Also, feel free to hmu on my [tumblr](http://www.lesbiangffa.tumblr.com) as usual


End file.
